The Serendipity of Zemblanity
by Hawkz
Summary: An AU story. Things are not so perfect in Equestria as we like to believe. Dash is a Low Ender of Cloudsdale, the refuse of society. Yet, she has a chance to rise beyond her station. She has a chance to fail. She has a chance to love. She has a chance with the Wonderbolts. She has many chances. But, is Rainbow Dash a gambler?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, beloved author's notes. Cause we all know people read these. Straight up here's the short version: My first story. Review as you will (or will not). I guarantee nothing update wise. I also have no idea how long this will be but I imagine it will get pretty long. Disclaimer: I own nothing. There are things 'wrong' with the story-made up characters, changes to the kingdom/cities, etc. Called creative license. I stick true to some parts and not to others. Deal. Or go without (reading). I may accidentally delete this or label it incorrectly. Again, never done this before. Not asking for pity, just patience. I'll figure it out or die trying. For those wondering what I'm shipping it'll be obvious in so many chapters. For those who prefer the direct approach read the very last line in bold. Lastly, I do this for my own enjoyment. Yes, I know, how selfish of me.**

**Also, I have no idea what I'm doing title wise. It may change. Or I may encourage laziness and do nothing. **

**Cheers,**

**Hawkz**

**The Serendipity of Zemblanity: Chapter One**

This was it. This was it! Rainbow Dash bounced energetically on the balls of her feet. She would have been zipping around, possibly even zooming in the air had it not been for the firm grip of her father's hand. There were other kids around her and other parents, too. Not to mention balloons, confetti, a smorgasbord of cakes, cookies and cream-filled delights, streamers, and an air of festivity. Rainbow Dash had the biggest grin on her face—this was going to be the best day ever!

It was the Entrance Ceremony today for students attending the Pegasus Premium Flyers Academy. It wasn't like those schools in Canterlot where rich kids went to rich places to spend rich amounts of money or the institutions of Ponyville where everyone from every tribe stayed under one roof and interacted on a basis of equality. This was Cloudsdale and you went where your wings could take you, so to speak. If you had the guts, the brains, the brawn, any aptitude of any kind, you got into the better, the best academies. Of course you could buy your way in, too, but still. Skill mattered, and Rainbow Dash had skill in spades.

This academy, Pegasus Premium Flyers Academy, was at its heart a flying school (duh), but after school reform 6082, it gained a general curriculum as well. It had an old history, almost as old as the founding of Cloudsdale and the Academy took pride in that, as did its students. They thought themselves the best and their students often proved that with arrogance and backing. Lots of backing.

Rainbow Dash sucked in an unsteady breath.

"Dad! Dad! Look over there! Ohmygosh! ohmygosh! It's the Wonderbolts' Fleetfoot! He went to this same academy less than ten years ago and was the youngest flyer _ever_ to break the 600-meter lap! He's actually here! Fleetfoot! Can we go say hi? Can we? Please!" By now Dash had more or less wiggled free of her father's hand but his right was quicker and snagged her collar.

"Ease up there, bronco. You'll get your chance. First we have to register and then you can go galloping off to who knows where. Just so long as I can keep an eye on you."

"But, Daaaaaaaaad…"

"Patience, Rainbow, patience."

It took flipping forever to register, get their name tags and a bunch of other nonsense in Dash's opinion (who needs textbooks, really?), and as soon as she stuffed everything in the backpack she brought along, Dash sprinted away. Now, where was Fleetfoot?

"Dash! Stay where I can see you!" Her dad's warning and demand faded to the back of her conscious.

Fleetfoot, she needed to find Fleetfoot. Maybe there were other Wonderbolts here too!

Being small had its advantages. Dash ducked, bobbed, and wove her way through a crowd of strangers to where she last saw the Wonderbolts member.

Gone.

Nuts.

Rainbow Dash considered her options and kept to the ground, searching nearby shoes for that iconic Wonderbolts boot. Head to ground like a bloodhound, Dash hunted for her idol. It was only a matter of time before her head collided with something. A painful crack resounded and the two children flopped with a thump.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" Blood rushing to her head made hearing difficult but even without it Dash thought she'd have a tough time hearing this stranger. She was so soft-spoken. Like Dash, she was holding a hand to a part of her head and wincing, but unlike Dash, her eyes held concern.

"Fine," Dash grit out. Shoot, her head hurt.

The stranger didn't seem to buy her statement.

"Here," _Soft spoken and a soft touch_, Dash thought, _wouldn't surprise me if she had a soft heart, too._

Dash got up to her feet and promptly wobbled though she caught herself from falling. The stranger fretted nearby. "Oh my! You're not all right at all. We must get you to the nurse immediately!"

"Look, I told you I'm—woah!" The girl was stronger than she looked or Dash was that unsteady. Either way, the pink-haired girl led Dash to the white tent with a red cross. Puffed out cheeks and an irritated visage greeted the nurse. Aside from a pout, Dash did not otherwise obstruct the nurse from her duties. Ticking off doctors, or at least people providing immediate health care to you, did not bode as wise, and it can lead to fatal consequences.

"Well, that's quite a nasty bruise you have there and it wouldn't surprise me to see that swell. Here you go dearie, the painkillers will help. Now sit tight while I get your parents. Let's see, you're aged five so you're a first year. Name: Raft." For a split second, Rainbow Dash thought about correcting her but she had bigger worries to address.

"What? No! I have to find Fleetfoot! This might be my only chance in a lifetime to meet a Wonderbolt in the flesh! I gotta go!" Dash quickly downed the two small pills and made for the door.

"Not so fast. I don't let sick patients go trotting off willy-nilly. No, you sit tight. Betty, watch this one and see she doesn't aggravate her injuries." Dash moved her glare from the new nurse to the pink-haired stranger.

"This is all your fault. I told you I was fine! Now you messed up my one good chance to meet one of the Wonderbolts. Thanks a lot."

The girl fiddled with her large yellow sweater and didn't meet Dash's eye. Dash snorted.

_Sweet Celestia, this girl's gonna be easy pickin's for any bully within a league's radius. _Dash ignored her parting. _Good riddance. _

Betty pulled out a magazine but remained alert enough to take note of whenever Dash shifted. Snowdon was not happy to see his daughter.

"I told you," he began, and Dash felt the beginnings of guilt. Dash squirmed under her father's scolding. That girl was going to get it if Dash ever saw her again.

In a much more severe tone than last time, Snowdon Raft told Rainbow to stay put while he filled out a health form. He knew Dash and he knew this would not be her last visit to the nurse's office.

Dash sulked off to the side, calculating in the back of her mind what her chances were of sneaking away and stumbling across Fleetfoot. Not good, with a near 100% likelihood of infuriating her dad. Worst day ever.

"Hello? I was hopping someone could give me directions? I know it looks bad, a Wonderbolt without a sense of direction, but I think I got turned around after all the meet and greet with parents."

No way. No way. No way. Nowaynowaynoway! Before her very eyes, Fleetfoot of the Wonderbolts was within talking distance! If she took five steps she could touch him! The nurse was pointing out a direction to him and writing something down so if she didn't move fast, Dash would lose this opportunity. And Dash never lost in anything!

"Fleetfoot! I'm your biggest fan! I saw footage of you two years ago take the top prize in speed, the race when you over came Lightening Streak and gained an honorary membership into the Wonderbolts! You're my hero and when I get bigger I'm going to be in the Wonderbolts too, but I'm going to be even faster!" Dash was taking in huge gulps of air. She was incredibly nervous though that grin of hers was back. She was talking to Fleetfoot!

The older male smiled and crouched down to eye level. "So you're going to beat me in speed, huh?"

"You bethca!" The brazen candor of the child had him laughing.

"Well, some would say I'm in my prime at fifteen. And you?"

"I'm five."

"Hmm, so I have ten years to get my act together before you come to the Wonderbolts program. Any idea as to what position you're interested in?"

"The leader. I'm a fighter!"

Fleetfoot whistled. "Now that's a tough crowd. You got the guts to over come any obstacle?"

Dash puffed out her chest.

"Do you never back down from any foe?"

Dash regaled him with a story when she fought off an eight-year-old at age three and a half.

"Can you face failure and have the grace to keep going, to keep trying with the honor of a future Wonderbolt? To pick up your shattered pride without obloquy? To take criticisms and abuse and be the better man for it?"

Dash gave a firm nod. She wouldn't fail. She never failed.

"Will you give loyalty to all your comrades and the people you serve?"

Her eyes gained a glow that was hard to interpret. "I'm not blind. Loyalty must be earned. It is never given."

For a long two seconds, Fleetfoot chewed over her response. He couldn't say he agreed to that.

"Well, then, there is only one thing left you require."

Dahs tilted her head in a silent question.

"A jacket." It was a true blue Wonderbolt jacket, complete with Fleetfoot's name, messenger number, rank, and battalion affiliation. The leather was soft like a favorite old boot and it swamped Rainbow Dash to the point of comical excess. There were zippers and hidden pockets on the inside and a cloth hoodie that Fleetfoot attached himself, as they weren't standard. The color faded and darkened in patches and there were tears everywhere that had been fixed with stitching. It was the coolest jacket ever.

Dash was awed. "This, this is mine…?"

"Only on the condition that I know the name of a new recruit."

"R-Rainbow Dash. My name is Rainbow Dash."

"See you on the sunny side Rainbow Dash. I'll be keeping an eye out for you." Dash could only nod. Fleetfoot ruffled her multi-colored hair, thanked the nurse and departed.

Snowdon Raft whistled his amazement. "Not everyday you get one of those encounters." Dash nodded, still awed that she spoke with Fleetfoot—Fleetfoot! He even gave her his jacket! If this was a dream then her mom better not wake her up. Ever. "C'mon bucko." Snowdon ruffled his daughter's hair with affection. "It's time to go home."

Teresa Raft fretted over her 'poor baby' who got injured and Dash rolled her eyes but put up with it. She had a soft spot for her mother. She had yet to take off the jacket despite the temperature being too warm for anything longer than short sleeves. Teresa had a trying time getting Dash to take it off for bath time and she gave up come bedtime. Dash slept with it and turned on the fan to keep cool.

Dash turned to look at the Wonderbolts poster she hung next to her bed. She grinned. _Yep, best day ever._

Rainbow Dash perused her schedule again. They had passed them out yesterday, at the Entrance Ceremony in an attempt to lessen the confusion that always follows the first day of school. Kids trying to find classrooms, meeting friends after a long summer break, teachers trying and usually failing at controlling said chaos, older students finding victims among younger students and so on. First impressions have impact and Rainbow Dash would show everyone that she's the best here.

First course: History of Equestria. She groaned aloud. How could they expect students to function so early in the morning? Why couldn't they do physical fitness or something instead? Something to get the blood pumping.

Second course: Chemistry. Third course: Basic Mathematics. Then Flyer Protocol and Technique—finally something she could sink her wings into—lunch, Fitness Program for Flyers—score—Craftsmanship and lastly, Language Skills. Dash saw her parents' influence in some of her courses. If she had been the one to fill in her schedule it would be all flying all the time. Plus, maybe a break for lunch.

Now she just needed to find Ms. Patterson and room 302 in the east block. It was up a long flight of stairs but Dash refused to breath through her mouth at the top. She substituted for heavy nose breathing. Maybe she should sneak into the stadium more often for incline running. Or it was just nerves. It was nerves.

It was one could expect of a class room for history—lots of portraits and maps and other worthless junk in Dash's opinion. Seating was apparently first come first serve and Rainbow Dash took one of the window seats. She heard mutterings about a runt but ignored them. They could either face her of talk about her behind her back like cowards. One of them finally stumbled over, thumbs in his waistline as it the gesture gave him authority. It made him look like an Appleloosa cowboy wannabe.

"What?"

"This is a second year class. First years are below us." It was clear he meant that both literally and figuratively.

"Then what are you doing here?"

He sputtered, surprised at her brash demeanor. Some of his friends snickered.

"And clearly you can't read 'cause," Dash pushed her badge in front of his face so he had to go cross-eyed trying to read it. "It clearly states I'm a second year." He pushed it away.

"How old are you, runt?"

Dash puffed out her chest in pride.

"Five and almost a half." Now he joined his friends in laughter.

"And what makes you think you can handle seven-year-old material?"

"Betcha I can do better than you!"

"Alright class! Settle down! Everyone! Take your seats! Billy, take your seat please." He did as the teacher said but not before he told Dash to watch her back. As what any mature seven year old would do, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now class I'm sure you're excited about starting another new school year," there was a mixture of cheers and groans, "so let's not waste any time and launch into the material!" There was a quick roll call, the teacher stumbling momentarily over Dash's last name. It was a whole bunch of useless dates and people and events, a lot of which Dash thought they got wrong but she dutifully took some notes. Grades were important to Rainbow Dash keeping her place in this academy.

For such a pleasant teacher, Ms. Wallace had a metronome for a voice, flat in timbre and set to a droning rhythm. Rainbow Dash fought boredom-induced mind wandering. The bell rang and she bolted. It felt great to stretch her legs again.

The science room was an alchemist's playground. Beakers, burnt odors, fizzy liquid concoctions, diagrams and weird equations filled the room with creative chaos. There were a number of scented candles trying to lessen the explosive aftermath of smells. Rainbow Dash wondered what on Equestria this teacher did here. She found out.

"Pupils of mine." His voice boomed without necessarily shouting. "Today, on this fine day, we are scientists. Creators. We, the proud and royal few will better our lives and those around us through knowledge. Words? Bah. Words are for the weak who cannot show their worth through action, through their achievements. We will achieve greatness. Renown our names shall be for _we_ pump the lifeblood of Cloudsdale. Chemistry."

Mr. Akimiya continued, passing out goggles. "Now, who knows the reaction of baking soda and vinegar?" Hands down favorite teacher. "Pair up now; not three or four. Two man groups. Don't give me that look Penelope. Sweet Celestia, I can't wait for you to out grow your feminism phase." Rainbow Dash looked around but it seemed everyone in the classroom either knew each other from the year previous or were just deftly avoiding her. Dang it. Dash looked around. It seemed she was the odd man out.

"Looks like you're the odd man out, hmm Raft?"

"Um, excuse me." Oh no. Not that push-over soft voice. "I don't have a partner."

"Ah, Ms. de Cygnet. Wonderful timing. Here, pair up with Raft."

_Nooo! Mr. Akimiya, possibly favorite teacher, don't do this to me_. Dash coughed awkwardly. "Isn't there, y'know, someone else you're rather pair with?"

"Oh, well, there's just you left. Not that! Not that you'd make a bad partner, it's, um just…" Seriously, did she trade vocal chords with a mouse?

"Whatever. It's only for today."

"Remember folks, this partner will be your chemistry buddy for the next three years."

Dash's head meet her desk with great force.

Mr. Akimiya: Favorite teacher—maybe not.

"Um." Dash growled and the pink-haired girl squeaked silent. Sighing, Dash tried to swallow her irritation.

"The name's Dash. Rainbow Dash Raft." The shorter girl roughly stuck out her hand. She had manners. Her mom had to beat them into her more or less, but she had them. Didn't mean she liked using them. The girl was clearly surprised by the gesture.

"I-I'm Fluttershy."

"What no last name?" Yeah, Mr. Akimiya had stated it earlier but Dash hadn't been listening. The girl flushed pink, almost matching her hair, and mumbled something even softer.

"Whatever. You gonna shake or what? I don't bite." The roughish grin, complete with teeth, made Fluttershy question that. Nonetheless, she shook Dash's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Rainbow Dash Raft." Fluttershy did a double take. This girl's hands were so rough; calluses and cuts and scrapes and even faint scars. Fluttershy never shook hands with any one who didn't have lotion-polished hands.

"Ha! What's with the formalities? And the bow. Talk about aristocratic. Are all Academy students like that?" Now it was humiliation that colored Fluttershy's cheeks instead of the usual embarrassment. Dash was already moving on. "Here." She tossed a pair of goggles to Fluttershy.

"What-?"

"We're going to blow the roof off this joint." Fluttershy paled.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Dash yanked down the goggled to cover Fluttershy's eyes.

"Check it!"

Fluttershy was already huddled under the desk, hugging her body and shielding her ears as the corked bottle began to shake.

Fizzz…Ka-BOOM!

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash got called over with the wag of a finger. Mr. Akimiya pointed to the room's closet. "Mops and brooms are on the left." He directed his gaze to Rainbow. "Write down the results. When we experiment with Mentos and soda pop, note the difference. Best stand back and behind a barricade with your partner for that one." He wasn't smiling but Dash figured he rarely did. She got a small pat on the shoulder and her gut told her Mr. Akimiya was amused. Maybe not pleased, but she did amuse him.

Mr. Akimiya gained another point in his favor.

Fluttershy surprised Dash by speaking as they cleaned. "You got hurt again."

"Hmm?"

"Here." A tender touch caressed her cheek and for the first time Dash realized she was bleeding. The older girl pulled out a handkerchief, licked the pad of her thumb and began to clean the cut.

"Geez, you're such a motherly mare."

A few of their classmates whistled a catcall. "Wow, Dash, been here only a day and you already got yourself a hot date."

"Shut up Toucan. Your jealousy is leaking through." The boy laughed good-naturedly.

"Aye. I be jealous of any boy, or gal, who's so charismatic even the same sex falls to their charms. Enchanté Mademoiselles. True to Dash's word, my name is Toucan. Toucan Tumulus. My apologies, Ms. Fluttershy. I did not mean to cause you distress."

"Seriously, what's with you academy students and this sense of nobility?"

Toucan held a hand over his heart. "Why my dear Dash, you wound me. As a gentleman of no particular higher standing, I find it chivalrous to always act knightly to fair maidens."

"Toucan, stop flirting and get over here and help me with this baking soda."

"Piss off Barberry. It's not that hard to mix baking soda and vinegar. Can't you see I'm busy here?" A startling pop from his partner's bottle said otherwise. Dash gave him a push in the right direction.

"Go help your partner before he tries to outdo me."

"Ah, how cruel; our parting has come too soon. Until we meet again ladies. My heart awaits our next encounter."

Dash grinned. She liked him. He was a level above obsequious but she found his sweet-talk endearing.

"You need a Band-Aid, Dash."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"It could get infected." Fluttershy was freaking out again.

"Look, I'm okay." Dash didn't realize her cut was seeping again. "Quit freaking out I'll—" Again, that unexpected strength. Fluttershy's soft fingers firmly grasped Rainbow Dash's chin, holding her still long enough to attach a Band-Aid to her cheek. Rainbow Dash didn't blink. Did you know that Fluttershy's eyes were the color of the summer sky?

"There."

"Uh…"

"Alright my fellow scientists, that's the bell. Jabber off to your next class. Hatchet, leave the bottle." With Mr. Akimiya's dismissal Dash jogged over to her desk and snagged her backpack.

Fluttershy was weird.

At lunch she relaxed. Math was, well, math. It speaks for itself. That and the teacher. Her dad warned her but it was always different, and usually more difficult, in actual life than an abstract idea in discussions. Flyer technique and Protocol spiced up her blood for some real action. She nibbled on a thin sandwich for some fuel. Come next period, Dash was going to own everybody and prove beyond all doubts that she deserved to be here. They wanted the best and she was the best.

She didn't have anyone to sit with for lunch and that was fine by her. But she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Fluttershy was alone too. Dash saw her approach a few groups, probably using that same soft voice of hers, though the groups were not exactly receptive. Dash chewed on more than her sandwich.

Did she dare? I mean, Fluttershy? She was her antithesis. Quiet, shy, old…tall. Hmm. Dash saw another group rebuff her, this time rudely. _Ah, rotten fudge,_ Dash cursed.

"Fluttershy!" Her voiced echoed throughout the cafeteria. "Get over here!" The Pegasus girl jumped and dithered so Dash had to call her over again, much to her chagrin.

"Hi Rainbow Dash."

"What are you waiting for? Pop a squat old timer." Dash sighed on the inside. She was just going to have to get used to a perpetual shade of red on Fluttershy's face. "Well? Aren't you going to eat? Lunch is only so long y'know."

Fluttershy's face poorly masked her surprise and Dash did not elaborate her intentions. It took a while but Fluttershy did eventually gain the courage to start a conversation.

"That's a really nice jacket you're wearing. But, isn't it still a little too warm for a jacket?"

Dash's pride swelled at the mention of Fleetfoot's jacket. It took very little encouragement for her to go into an elaborate, hyperbolized story of how she obtained said jacket. Her audience did not seem impressed.

"So, who's this Fleetfoot?"

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped to the floor. "How? What? Are you serious? You don't know who Fleetfoot is?"

"…no…"

"Rapidfire? Lightening Streak? Tornado Twister? Captain Fitz!" Fluttershy shrunk into her chair. She should have never come over. Rainbow Dash retained her look of horror. Shaking her head, Dash wolfed down her lunch and encouraged Fluttershy to do the same. When she didn't, she threw the girl's food back into her lunch box. "This is no time for food. We've got serious work to do." Grabbing her by the crook of her elbow, Dash hauled the seven-year-old out of the library. She ignored the looks some fellow classmates gave her. A quick stop at her locker for a certain magazine and Dash dragged Fluttershy to one of the benches.

"This is the Holy Grail for flyers: Wonderbolts Weekly. They have histories, trivia, tips for flying and all the latest on the Wonderbolts; new recruits, who might be the next captain and their latest performances and appearances. This is the best magazine of all time. Hands down.

"Fleetfoot." Fluttershy saw a handsome picture of a young man with white hair. "He's the youngest ever to beat the 600-meter dash. He beat out Lightening Streak who was a better overall flyer but not nearly as fast. Fleetfoot is even faster than captain Fitz in a straight-line sprint, and Captain Fitz is a veteran among veterans. He attended this very academy. When I grow up, I'm going to be just as good as him and then better.

"How about you? What are you going to do?"

"Well, you see, my family, my family has a family…business, so I'll be the one to inherit it when my uncle sees fit."

"Business, huh? So are you good at math?"

"I'm average."

"Better get better. Businesses are all about making profits y'know." Fluttershy made a noncommittal remark. Dash continued talking about the Wonderbolts, who she thought was great and who would have to shape up to stay on the team.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"My family—"

"Yeah, yeah, you said that. I asked what do _you _want to do?" The honest question made Fluttershy squirm. No one asked this question before. She said nothing. "What, don't know?" She shook her head negatively. "You better think quick. You only have this one life y'know. It doesn't make sense to be unhappy when you have the ability to do otherwise."

Fluttershy sighed. "You make it sound so easy."

"It's not." The tone made her look at Dash. Her magenta orbs were fierce. "It's hard. Harder than most ever imagine, especially when they've never worked for something. Happiness is not a guarantee. It's an inner state of being that, curiously, can be given by others yet denied by oneself. You can own nothing but your smile or own everything with a frown. Outsiders will tell you they know better, will keep you down and even friends can be hurtful, spiteful, a detrimental factor. Some only know through trial and error. Others have it as a gut instinct. They know what they want, they know what makes them happy. If you don't know, can you really afford not to find out?"

Unbelievable. This girl was five. Two years younger than her. Where did she get this wisdom?

"Rainbow—"

Briiiiiiing.

"Shoot the bell! I gotta get to the gym. Which way? This way? See ya Fluttershy!" The girl zoomed off.

Incredible.

"Miss Fluttershy. You tea is getting cold."

"Oh. Thank you Saxon."

"Lost in thought, young miss? Did a young colt catch your fancy at school?"

Fluttershy blushed at Saxon's inquiry. "No. No, I just met someone."

"Ah," the old butler said knowing. "A special someone."

"Well, I mean, she is unique. And loud. And very, very reckless. She's always getting hurt." Saxon's white mustache quirked up in a smile. He poured her a fresh cup of tea.

"Did you make a friend then?"

Fluttershy tried to hide her smile behind the small tea cup.

"Yes, I think so."

"I'm home! Don't get up mom, I got it. You have to rest, remember? Doctor's orders."

"Rainbow Dash sweetie, I'm starting to tread a thin line between this temporary rest and eternal rest. Let me get you some water." The old sink creaked to life and lukewarm water hissed out from the pipe.

"Thanks mom."

"So? First day. What's the big news?"

Dash took a few large mouthfuls. "Count your money before you make it home and you lose it." Teresa sighed at the Low End proverb. Though it was often true. "I blew up part of the science room." Teresa choked on her own glass of water though deep down she was unsurprised.

"You couldn't wait a day?"

"Not my fault. The teacher, he's pretty cool, had us experiment with baking soda and vinegar. It does wonders when you shake the bottle." Teresa was all too used to seeing that mischievous urchin grin of Dash's. She refilled their glasses.

"And? Did you make any friends?" Dash shrugged.

"No, none that I can think of."

**Flutterdash. Other characters come later, but those two are the heart of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick updates: Forgot to mention-though I'd hope it was obvious-they are humanized. Not ponies. Ponies/ the animals of their tribes are considered sacred and I'll probably make lots of horse references, but otherwise human all the way (Well, plus the magic, wings, cool tattoos...I should just stop there before I make a fool of me.) I apologize in advance of plot-holes. It's very possible they'll occur in the future. I'll try to fix that. Recommendations I welcome. I will admit that this, for the most part, seems 'adultish' (I don't think that's a word...details) considering my current perspective is from a five-year-old. As you see I find writing the perspective of a five-year-old difficult. Those years have long since past me. (God, I feel so old admitting that.) Feel free to warm me if you think characters are too far OOC. At their core, minus some creative license and plot development, I'd like to retain them as the originals. Except for the singing. However hard Pinkie Pie tries (when I do eventually throw in her and the rest of the gang), this will not be a song fic. Not so long as I'm sober. There. That was sort of quick, yeah?**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Hawkz**

The Serendipity of Zemblanity: Chapter Two

"Alright you slackers. I went easy on you earlier. You were still fat from summer and I get reprimanded when kids throw up in the gym. But no more! I have new blackmail—er, I have a new, understanding assistant principal and I will whip you into the best flyers by the end of your term at this academy.

"You will be able to withstand storms, dive around tornadoes and go distances in times that the express mail will find envious. You, Pegasus Premium Flyers, will be unstoppable. But first, we have to break you down to build you up."

Push-ups, sprints, endurance runs, crunches, pull-ups, and stretches; gym teacher Andrew Heavyweights put them through the ringer every day. Classes began at eight and went to four though Friday was a half-day and ended by noon. Priority and large time blocks were given to flying classes. Heavyweights was a tough old cookie, but he was also fair and held a vast knowledge on flying, techniques and personal anecdotes. Sometimes Dash had the suspicion that he ran her harder than others and his critiques often brusquer. On some level she didn't mind though. She would be that much tougher than her competition.

Mr. Akimiya was officially her favorite teacher despite the partner incident. He believed in experiments over theories. Dash kept blowing things up and Fluttershy knew her away around the first-aid kit blind.

Craftsmanship was pretty cool. Dash got to make a bookcase and had plans for other household furniture of varying sizes like a jewelry box for her mom and maybe a better chair for her dad. Her other classmates made birdhouses, although one guy named Jimmy Hendrix Jr. was working on an acoustic guitar. Dash wasn't sure that would get anywhere. Another one tried making a chair. It collapsed when Big Man Mickey sat on it. Woodwork was the teacher, a woman who kept her opinions to her self and was unusually silent for a teacher. In fact, she said nothing to Rainbow Dash so far this year. Her last class, language skills, was a mental nightmare. She had to learn Old Equestrian, better her modern Equestrian—apparently she had an accent—and then learn the basics of two other worldly languages by the time she finished her stint at the academy. The language teacher put a hyper-polyglot to shame. She knew every language spoken on the globe and about a dozen more dead languages and ancient forms of present day dialects. Dash was seldom awed by academia but this teacher awed her.

She knew the stories in old Muudi, where cities like Istanbull and Dromedor that kept ancient scrolls of knowledge comparable to the Equestrian Royal Libraries' collections, and she spoke their tongue beautifully. She was of a minority tribe, the Stag tribe, and went by the name Dökkálfar, which was foreign on the tongue. Attempts at calling her Mrs. D were met with cleanup duty slips. She knew the Inuyuma dialect to the east and the accents of Foal Chi Minh City and wove their tales of old warrior epics to spectacular effect.

It was still the worst class ever. Seriously, who studies foreign languages, let alone to fluency? It's like eating chocolate covered, deep-fried sweet and spicy cabbage. It's just not right and you always feel sick afterwards.

"Repeat." Mrs. Dökkálfar said.

"Uh, yr wyf yn colli…"

"Na, unwaith eto."

"Yr, wyf, yn colli?"

"Unwaith eto." For the love of Equestria, how many times did she have to say the same thing _again_ and _again_!

Twenty-two apparently.

"All right class, I expect a composition on the architecture of Equestria in Old Equestrian, edit the grammar in your textbooks on page 43 and study up on your choice languages. Better your pronunciations. Use the media lab if you have to after school. Raft, please see me after class. Dismissed." She was not looking forward to this.

"Well, we both know why you're here. Your knowledge of the old language is non-existent, your modern Equestrian is still riddled with that accent of yours and you clearly struggle with your chosen languages." Dökkálfar folded her hands elegantly in her lap. Her lip pouted in sudden thought.

"Did your mother not teach you Old Equestrian as a child? Did she teach you another language perhaps?"

"What?"

"I can certainly talk to the board about an exemption from Old Equestrian and concentrate on the language your mother taught. What was it? Ibexian? Germane? One of the dialects of Canida perhaps?"

"Mrs. Durk—Dock, uh, Dökkálfar," Still couldn't say it right by the look on her teacher's face. "My parents never taught me any language. I only know Equestrain."

Mrs. Dökkálfar didn't believe her. "We are an international city, Ms. Raft with some of the highest standards in education. Every pony ever to come through these gates knows three languages fluently by age eight: Modern Equestrian, the Old Equestrian taught by relatives and another taught by a tutor or started in primary. How did you not learn any of this?"

"Because my parents live in the Low End," Dash snapped.

It seemed the teacher finally had no words. Dökkálfar's red eyes were wide and her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"The…Low End? What is that?" You had to be kidding. How did an inhabitant of Cloudsdale _not_ know of the Low End? Was she blind? Ignorant beyond basic comprehension?

"It's fucking paradise," she snarled. _Shit._ Not what she should say to a teacher. Mrs. Dökkálfar clearly agreed.

"Did you know I will be gone by next year? The assistant principal disagrees with some of the culture I teach in addition to my languages." Dökkálfar continued to speak as if Dash mentioned the weather in pleasant tones. "She's rather…patriotic in her opinion of this kingdom and doesn't take it kindly when I suggest that others are equal to it and maybe in some areas better. My year here is already been paid. I just have to show up for class and I could teach nothing. It's almost been a month and you notice I don't do that.

"I know many things Rainbow Dash Raft and I have been to many, many places. I know and will be the first to admit that I'm still a student and in the grand scheme of things don't know much at all." Dash shyly met Mrs. Dökkálfar's eyes. "For all my knowledge I still don't know many things and for all my travels there will always be places I've never been." The older woman motioned for her to sit and Dash did, reluctantly. She then pulled out a tin of cookies and prepped tea on the small stovetop she kept near her desk. She asked if Dash wanted milk in her tea and Dash admitted to never having tea. The polyglot poured some in a small creamer if Dash wished to add some. When tea and sweet biscuits had been served Mrs. Dökkálfar gave Rainbow Dash a motherly smile. "Perhaps, you can tell me what this Low End is like? The good, and the bad."

"The ugly." Dash snorted.

"It is not, then, a pleasant place to live?"

"Calling someplace 'the Low End' isn't a compliment." Dash slurped the tea. It was bitter and her nose scrunched up from the taste. Her companion gave a slight chuckle. She recommended adding the translucent sweet syrup to make it more palatable. Dash added that and the milk; it was good, tasty even. She asked for seconds.

Dash stirred her tea, wondering if she should take this risk. "One traveler once wrote about our area. 'It awes me. It profoundly awes me. To have such a place of abject poverty, crime, refuse, and despicable means of housing, shelter and amenities next to one of the centers of sophistication in the world leaves me speechless.' And he flattered our section of the city with those words. There's your international city of Cloudsdale, and then there's the Low End of Cloudsdale."

_Dash,_ her father's words rang alarmingly in her head_, we are Low Enders. There is nothing we can do about it. It's where we were born and who we are. People are not kind to us, Rainbow Dash. If they are open about their hostility then it is easy to cite them as not your ally. However, it is those who try to get close to you, to understand you, of whom you must be weary. Those who hide their intentions are like poisonous snakes camouflaged in tall grass—they wait for you to step close enough before striking. Do _not_ get to close._

_ You can't trust anyone Dash. You can't trust _anyone_. _

Dash roughly cleared her thought and ran a rough hand through her short spikes. Crud, she let her guard down.

"And?" Mrs. Dökkálfar was interested in hearing more. No, she only looked interested. She wasn't Dash's ally.

"And? Think of Hell and go from there. Use your imagination." Dash snapped again, grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door. She zoomed out too quick for her teacher to say otherwise.

It was official. Rainbow Dash _despised_ language skills class. All others just breezed through the materials. They had almost had basic conversation fluency since the year before. Rainbow Dash had to start from scratch and Dökkálfar taught at a brisk pace. She wanted to impart culture and history and grammar. Perfect grammar.

People would understand her is she spoke thus: "I go. Not here. Touch me, I you break. Big meat good. Dökkálfar bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD!"

They would get the point.

She vented her frustrations to Fluttershy.

"Just wait till I get my hands on some Mentos, soda pop, and access to one of her desk drawers!" Fluttershy tried to calm her down. "And then she keeps telling me I can't pronounce 'syððanærest wearð' correctly."

"It's syðða_næ_rest wearð." Calming—not working Fluttershy.

"Scitan." Well, she had the cursing of Old Equestrian down pat.

Lunchtime with Fluttershy had become the norm. Rainbow Dash frequented the benches outside and Fluttershy seemed to follow like hatchling. Rainbow Dash couldn't say they were friends but definitely acquaintances. Dash still did most of the speaking though.

"She's a pompous, overbearing, pig-headed, snot-faced, ants-in-my-pants, blathering, bumbling ogre! She's the Godzilla of my Tokyo!"

"Raft. My office." And apparently she was psychic. "Now."

Rainbow Dash had the worst luck to have Mrs. Dökkálfar cross her path at that precise moment. Teresa Raft's cautionary words flared up now: Don't make enemies where unnecessary. Dash had her father's apocalyptic temper and it always got her in trouble.

"Later 'Shy."

"Bye Dash. Um, good luck."

She would need it.

Mrs. Dökkálfar stared down her pupil but Dash refused to look at her, finding at that particular moment an interesting spot on the opposite wall.

"Your composition of modern Equestrian. Redo it."

"What?" That got her student's attention. "You said it was just a completion grade!"

That clearly didn't matter. "Redo it. Your penmenship is horrible. You must write legibly. And I want you to master the next four verbs by next week. There might be quiz. And you still speak equestrian with an accent. Fix it."

Blood ran hot and loud in her ears. Her fists clenched to an unhealthy white and for all her deepening breaths little oxygen seemed to reach her brain. She could not believe this. This teacher was deliberately doing this, trying to make her fail, trying to kick her out of this academy. Dash would lose everything! Rainbow Dash Raft does not lose.

The air began to crackle and sizzle with magic. It was not unusual for a Pegasus's wings to uncurl in moments of anger, joy or sexual arousal. In moments of anger or self-preservation, unfurled wings were meant to intimidate an opponent or to show submission. It was a feral, basic instinct, using brute show of force to dominate another, and it was exactly what Dash planned to do with her language teacher. Teresa had forbidden Dash to unfurl her wings in school though. Not until she finished her training, which while soon was not yet complete. Teresa forbade it most severely. Dash did not remember that as her fury darkened her eyes and clouded her vision.

Rainbow Dash would cow this cur into submission.

Her spine twitched as Dash unconsciously summoned her magic. It rolled against her spine and hummed along her veins, hot as her blood. It felt her ire and it responded in kind.

Dökkálfar stopped talking. She sensed the air heat with hostility and suppressed magic. The older woman's magic built up defensively. Yet, the thinnest sheen of sweat dotted the nape of her neck. Her magic did not like what it sensed from Rainbow Dash.

Dash took in another deep breath. If Dökkálfar wanted a fight, a fight she would—

"RAINBOW DASH!" The bubble of anger popped. Dash blinked and saw her mother, pale and panting, at the doorframe.

"M-Mom?"

She marched over, her own blue eyes cold as ice with her own anger and Rainbow Dash curled in upon herself. She had been cowed into submission without her mom even releasing her wings. "Outside. _Now_." If Dash had a tail it would be tucked firmly between her legs. Her mother was saying something to her teacher but Dash was too afraid to eavesdrop. She returned shortly.

Teresa did not say anything but Dash followed, head low. Her mother went to the principal's assistant, dropped off a slip of paper and informed the woman that Dash had to leave school early for a family emergency. Her daughter jumped when her mother stiffly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Teresa did not let go until Dash and she were at one of the old and decrepit temples within the Low End. Dash shifted once, then stilled under her mother's eye.

A not too young man in bright orange robes hobbled out with the use of a cane.

"Sister Raft. A pleasure. To what—"

"Meditation. Immediately. I don't care how long it takes but she does not leave the temple until her wings are under control." Teresa held out her daughter by the collar, as if she expected him to take Dash off her hands literally.

Brother Rockcliff tapped his cane. "I see. And the conditions?"

"None but the Forbidden." Dash paled. The physical, mental and even emotional 'hardening'—as the temple diplomatically put it—of her was fair game. Sexual advances were not.

Brother Rockcliff smiled. He whistled over two of his bigger acolytes. It would not be the first time a youth would try to run.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I'll meditate with you every morning and evening, I swear. Mom! I'm sorry! Please don't send me here, please! Mom!"

Through her mask of anger a look of heartbreak showed on Teresa's slightly wrinkled face. She blinked it away. She had to do this. She had to do this for Dash.

Dash struggled and was certainly stronger than the average five-year-old in the Low End but the two monks had practice with this. Dash aimed low.

"Fucker!"

Brother Rockcliff laughed. "Oh, she will be much fun to teach, much fun indeed." He was smiling again but it no longer looked nearly as pleasant.

"No one is to touch her."

"Oh, don't you worry, Sister Raft, I will _personally_ handle her meditation exercises. Besides, I prefer them at least ten years older. Perhaps you will send her to us again then?" _Never_. Not if Teresa had any say it in. So long as she breathed, Dash would never, ever set foot again in this temple.

She said nothing.

It started sweet, soft, friendly. Brother Rockcliff confined her to a cell lit with candles. They formed a ring around the two, each flame breathing in sync with another, growing bigger, then mellowing in heat and size. Again they would rise; again they would fall in a steady, lulling tempo. Brother Rockcliff smiled.

"Concentrate now, expand your wings. Expand them." Dash expanded her wings.

Translucent and sky blue, they were majestically wonderful. Instinctively the wings stretched outward as if begging for the feel of wind and sky and anti-gravity. At their full potential the wings must have spanned somewhere under two meters wide.

Long ago Brother Rockcliff had schooled his facial features to always remain smooth whatever his inside emotions and thoughts. Had he not witnessed Dash's wings previous to these meditation exercises, it was very likely his perfect mask would have cracked.

Pegasus wings were not tangible objects of feathers and bone. Along every Pegasus's spine and near the shoulder blades was an innate core of magic. Unicorn tribesmen had magic running throughout their entire bodies, hence as to why they could cast spells mentally or with the wave of a hand. But like the Unicorn tribe, the Pegasus tribe could summon this magic within them only it unfurled into their iconic wings. Thus, a Pegasus could blend in with other tribes until necessary to fly. The wings hummed with magic and after unfurling were tangible and smooth fiber soft. A wing could be broken, and like muscles, a wing could be damaged. Dash's wings were still young—again, five years old—so Rockcliff saw the veins of magic within them and her wings were as translucent as those of her age. The older she became the darker color her wings would become. Of course, meditation and control could reduce the size of her wings. Most Pegasus enjoyed showing off wingspan—yes, there were many jokes about that—while some of the more discrete flyers hid their talents save when needed.

Dash most certainly had to conceal this talent until life or death situations.

"Make them grow."

"What?"

"Make them grow. Uncurl your wings larger."

"They are. I can't go any larger."

"I see." It was a short-ranged whip best for close quarters fighting. All Haj inhabitants were well versed in multiple weapons. Brother Rockcliff's wrist flicked lightning fast and a long deep cut oozed red on Dash's cheek. The same cheek Fluttershy gave a Band-Aid to the first day of class.

Brother Rockcliff did not offer a Band-Aid.

"I said make them grow." And so it went. No longer soft and kind and friendly, Brother Rockcliff slowly and with a smile encouraged more and more punishments the more they progressed. What began as simple cuts grew into bruising, twisting, and grabbing to near breaking. Where Dash thought he toed a line in the physical punishments he crossed always to her then surprise and dismay.

Dash did not sleep for three days—so it felt like, without sunlight or clocks to go by, time was irrelevant and ambiguous—and by the end of the third day he broke her arm.

It was not a clean break and from his smile Rainbow Dash understood he could have done so if he wanted. Rainbow Dash wailed and screamed and to her shame she cried, but he did not fix it until she did as he asked and reduced her wing size by another three centimeters.

It took an agonizing half an hour to shrink her wings by that much.

If she looked about to faint, he stepped on her broken arm. That woke her up. Whether Brother Rockcliff knew it or not, Dash gained first-hand experience regarding nerve-endings.

Once the wings had reduced sufficiently, he whistled for an acolyte. Three Unicorn tribesmen walked in silently, sedated Rainbow Dash and fixed her arm. The sedation was a first. It wasn't until Dash was near unconscious that she realized they were letting her sleep.

Her paradise was painfully short. A creaking door edged open, but she did not recognize this monk. Perhaps word got out that a new student of meditation arrived. Rumors circulated in the Low End about the Haj and one rumor spoke ill of the past times monks had with new initiates and students. Dash felt her heart begin to speed up. A cloth bag went over her head before she could croak out a sound. She felt a number of pairs of hands heave her up and out her cell. Suddenly she thought the cell to be a safer place.

Dash did not like where they took her. She heard a door lock. Brother Rockcliff for all his machinations never locked the door. It stank of alcohol and other bad substances. The cloth bag came off. Of the pairs of hands holding her captive, there were more pairs of eyes that now gazed at her. One of them groaned. "She's just a kid. No excitement there."

"Better than nothing," another counted.

"Whatever guys I'm out."

"Door's locked. Just sit in the corner and nurse some Equadoe tequila."

"Brother, you think this right? With such a small child?"

"You've never read Freud, have you? It's fine. We acolytes of the Haj will keep our word." True. The acolytes of the Haj Temple did not lie. They would not touch her; but as so often in between the fine print, everything else was fair game.

Dash shifted in their grip.

"Where's Brother Rockcliff?"

One of her captors leered down at her. "He put us in charge, that means you do as we dictate."

"No." The pairs of eyes went wide. _No_? That was a first.

"How long has Brother Rockcliff been tutoring her?"

"Circa three days methinks."

"That guy's getting old; he's losing his touch."

"Fine, they we can teach in his place. Brother Hopswell, pass me the rope." Dash flinched and struggle in earnest now.

"Hey! I said hold her down!"

"AHH! The bitch bit me!" Nerve-endings were a beautiful thing.

"Sweet Kingsmen, do I have to do everything around—"

The door splintered to smithereens.

Livid was an understatement of Jun's and Rui's facial expressions. No one in the room dared to breath let alone move.

Lucifers cometh.

"Where is she?" Jun, the large and bearlike one of the pair, growled out, his voice by no means loud. His voice sent all hairs rising in foreboding. A tiny hiccup eked out from within the huddle of monks. Jun stomped over and the smart leapt out of his way. One stayed put. His face met the opposite wall in record time. Dash had rips in her cloths and she fought bravely not to cry. She wasn't entirely so successful. Meaty fingers ruffled her rainbow spikes.

"It's bedtime little one. I think a nice cup of cocoa and a bedtime story are in order. But then it's time for bed, okay?" Silence suited him so well Rainbow Dash almost couldn't process his gentle tone, especially after that bearlike growl. His large hands scooped her up—compared to his size she was small as a doll—and she peeked over his shoulder to see Rui step into the center of the room. Jun's scars glowed dark red when he scowled, bloody veins they looked like. Rui's face was as smooth as Brother Rockcliff's. He dug a long cut on his right cheek with a pocket blade.

"This will be the only blood I shed here. I cannot say the same for all of you." His older brown eyes flickered to her young fuchsia ones and relief warred with outrage. Then his hard brown eyes snapped back to his opponents and he cracked his knuckles. "Fifteen to one. The odds don't seem to be in your favor, acolytes." Jun was by then in the torch-lit hallway, he even shut the door, but Rainbow Dash still heard: A series of snaps and screams and when the snaps stopped, it became flesh beating flesh.

Seeing Jun prepare a mug of cocoa, with that tiny spoon in his meaty fist and tipping minute portion after minute portion into the mug threatened to make her smile. Jun liked things sweet and believed everyone should share his faith. Rui slouched in ten minutes later when Dash was on her third serving.

"Quit serving her that stuff. It gives cavities." Rui wandered over to the sink and washed out his cut—his only visible injury.

Jun grunted his dissent.

Dash originally exchanged her ripped uniform for a _jinbei_ of Jun's but he was so large the short became plants and the span of his stomach was more than twice hers. She couldn't even tie it. Rui fetched one of his once he returned. The shorts still became pants but Rui was thin where Jun was thick. He also gave he a sash so Dash could feasibly wear the older boy's clothes. Story time, as neither agreed peacefully on a story, turned into shadow puppets by the two, which turned into one hand trying to eat the other. Steady, even breaths echoed shortly.

The door, unlocked, clicked closed behind the two young monks. In an unspoken pact, the two sat just outside the door, Rui to the right and Jun to the left. Their minds drifted into a hazy, sleep-like meditation. On the rare occurrence of another monk walking down the hallway, two sharp pairs of eyes watched his every move.

The devotees of the Haj temple were sworn to secrecy and devoted to truth, among other things. A twisted, complex system of principles guided them and all who stepped into their temple left as a brother and sister, a being they protected as a mother tiger her cub, even if they did not realize it. Many feared the temple and they had cause to. Many celebrated its followers as heroes and they had cause to. The Haj Temple was like the Othello coin. When you flipped it, sometimes it landed white, and sometimes it landed black.

Whatever their color, Jun and Rui were definitely on the good side and more importantly on Dash's side. It would be a while before she realized it though.

A bucket of ice water woke her. Fear jolted her, the night previous still lingering, and she sprung from the bed. One breath later Dash tackled her alarm clock and wailed on him in all with all the might of a five-year-old. Hercules she was not but Brother Rockcliff did inadvertently teach her about all the nerve-riddled parts of the body. One of her uncut nails dug deep into the soft insides of his thigh. Two other acolytes pulled her off the skinny boy. She began to recognize them as Brother Rockcliff's most trusted lackeys, Rui and Jun. She swiped at one of their eyes. Rainbow Dash Raft did not submit to intimidation. Or bullies.

When Brother Rockcliff heard of her actions, especially of where she hit her victim, he bellowed out a laugh, delighted by her actions. So pleased he was he fed her a hearty stew. Meat, fish, and vegetables crowded her bowl. There was so much solid food that there was precious little space for broth.

The Pegasus dug in. She was famished.

Brother Rockcliff smiled while she ate.

The headaches sprang up as soon as he began the meditation exercises. Migraines really. From the aches in her head, the pain traveled down into her belly causing her to spew the stew's contents all along the grass outside. The smells of the outside were strong and fierce. Not to mention the bright sun. After days in a dim, candle-lit room, the outside was painful to experience and worse with these migraines. She continued to heave. Her limbs shook, boneless and as if without muscles, Dash found she couldn't sit up. Brother Rockcliff was doing slow martial art forms on an uneven stone platform.

"Don't slack now little Rainbow." However cool his face Dash knew his voice by now. If she dallied further she could expect retribution. But she couldn't move.

But she had to move; Brother Rockcliff was getting off his rock.

He was coming closer.

Move.

He was reaching into his robes.

Move. She had to move.

Her limbs persisted in shaking.

Move.

Her limp wings twitched.

Move.

Move!

He was too close.

Move, Rainbow Dash!

One nervous heartbeat and Dash's wings expanded to their potential and an opaque shadow covered the garden. With one flap of her wings, an impressive gale of wind pushed her skywards and all too soon Rainbow Dash was a speck among clouds.

"_Scitan_. Jun, Rui, aloft!"

Rainbow Dash flew too high too fast for Brother Rockcliff to react in time. She wasn't in that academy for nothing. Her wings were not for show either, Brother Rockcliff and his two lackeys realized to Rockcliff's consternation.

The sunset painted a beautiful picture but Dash had other thoughts on her mind. The Low End is under the city of Cloudsdale. A mishmash of a community, while a brilliant engineering feat, was a Byzantine labyrinth to navigate. No street names existed so inhabitants figured out directions by sunlight, stars and landmarks. Thus, Dash's up was really a sideways down. Her wings pulled off the maneuver brilliantly.

Dash still heaved and shook from the aftermath of that stew, thoughts erratic and uncertain.

She wanted something. She wanted out. She needed food, no, warmth and home. She wanted home. Go home. Where was home? Where—

A great force tackled her and the two spun out of control in the air. Their wings fought for dominance. Dash didn't fight for the purpose of injury; she fought solely for the opportunity to escape. Slick with sweat Rainbow Dash squeezed almost easily out of his grasp—and right into his partners. She raised her leg to numb his side—nerve-endings again—but he was quick where his partner was strong. He knew the body, too, better than this child and aimed a precise strike near the neck.

Darkness.

It was a very brief darkness, one where she snapped awake as if by another bucket of water. Though she didn't tackle anyone this time. Brother Rockcliff knelt formally beside her, his lackeys near the door but within easy earshot. A cup of tea steamed beside her. She pitched it out promptly. The not so young man nodded and poured her another cup. He took a sip from the same cup and then poured and drank his own. She did not know this was a temple ritual of trust. Rainbow Dash was no initiate to the temple but the young Pegasus saw its surface value and hesitantly took a sip. It was bitter. The thought made her think of Mrs. Dökkálfar and her tea.

Rainbow Dash pushed away the cup, frowning.

"Your wings," Dash did not recognize this tone of voice, "are without a doubt the most beautiful blue I have ever seen." _Sip_. Dash noted that he wasn't smiling, and he drank her refused tea. Also odd, her head didn't hurt anymore. An eye darted to Rui. As if a mind reader, on of his hands for the briefest of moments showed a pill. Medicine perhaps. Rui winked. Dash couldn't fathom why. Brother Rockcliff enlightened her on the changes. "But your wings do not excuse you." Now he supported a frown. Dash tensed. "I do not take it sitting down when people seduce my acolytes."

What?

"Do not deny it. Rui provided you with the antidote despite my wishes." So that was the cure he flashed her. "Plus Jun pats your head. It seems my boys have taking a liking towards you."

"Brother Rockcliff…what's seducing mean?"

Jun sighed out an 'awww'.

"You know what, never mind." Brother Rockcliff would have to speak straight with her. Rainbow Dash was not accustomed to the riddles and double meanings Haj monks spoke in. "The important thing is you've completed your training here." Dash found that hard to believe. Just look at her last performance. Rockcliff read the thoughts on her face for he put down his small cup of tea. "Stretch out your wings."

Tentatively, she did.

They didn't reach even a third of their old size. Though larger than most her age the size was not necessarily abnormal.

"Our methods are cruel, unclean and abusive because the world is cruel, unclean and abusive. We have made peace with that and will never seek forgiveness for what we did here, understand? No, you probably won't. Regardless, for all my expectations and claim to infamous fame, you, you proved resilient. You even fought back every time I tried to break you." Hidden in his robe's sleeve were the bite marks to prove it. "There have been only two others in my lifetime who were so." Something in his body language had Dash glancing over to the younger acolytes.

"We taught you to hid your wings for self-preservation sake. Obviously we see it not fit to inform you why yet. Know that you endanger yourself every time you unfurl them to their full potential but never pause to expand them in times of absolute need. Life or death. More meditation is needed in truth to better your control—it's passable, not perfect," he was a perfectionist then, "—but we have no reason to keep you longer. No matter what happens now, you will not be forced into revealing yourself. Only you control your wings. You have other duties we know. Your time here is done." Brother Rockcliff sipped his now cold tea. One look and Rui served a fresh pot.

This was weird. Like that business with Fluttershy, this was weird, Dash decided.

"So…" she drawled.

"Your mother will be here shortly."

Jun lumbered over. His bouts of grace came in fits and starts or when he flew. He sniffled loudly. One of his meaty hands patted her on the head again. "No be a stranger now." His other hand had a clumsily wrapped gift. The bow was elegant, the wrapping not so much.

Jun smiled, proud. "I did the bow." Behind him Rui turned pink.

"Shut up Brother Jun."

"Alright, alright! Go be sentimental elsewhere!" Brother Rockcliff's cane waved them away.

Dash was young, She didn't really get it. Was this place good? Bad? Not all the people were bad. Jun and Rui weren't, and maybe, maybe with Martian standards Brother Rockcliff would qualify as okay. Then there were the other monks. Dash shuddered at the thought of them. Jun took her shivers for cold and made her another cup of cocoa. It was as sweet as last time.

Perhaps, later, when she was older Rainbow Dash would understand what took place here.

All four greeted her mother at the temple steps, Rui and Jun submissively behind Brother Rockcliff who leaned leisurely against his cane. Rainbow Dash dithered near his side, a little closer to Jun and Rui. Teresa Raft ran over to her daughter, checking for injuries after a fierce hug. The Haj temple kept true to its principles. What they did at the temple stayed within the temple. All transient students who left were the epitome of good health thanks to the medical knowledge of their followers.

"All is well, then?" Teresa asked.

"Indeed Sister Teresa, all is well." Oddly, Brother Rockcliff wasn't smiling. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm afraid I have pressing duties."

Dash chewed her lip. Another gamble came to mind.

"Goodbye Brother Rockcliff, Brother Rui, Brother Jun. Be well as the sun sets."

It was close but Brother Rockcliff's mask did not break. "Aye. We of the Haj fear not the shadows for we are the shadows and the sunlight. Good day little one."

Dash and her mother bowed. All three brothers watched them leave. Brother Rockcliff smiled again.

"So, where our the ones who touched our dear little sister, hmm?"

"As you requested, they are down below. Brother Thyst diluted the poisons for this occasion."

"How kind of him. Well, let's not keep our guests waiting. Tell the medic team to go on lunch. We shan't be needing them for this group."

"Understood, Brother."

**Reviews not necessary though I'm flattered you've read to here. Much obliged. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As the characters here are young kids they will not be wholly representative of their characters in the cartoon series. They still must mature, evolve, make mistakes and learn from them (or not), and so on. All that messy stuff of childhood gets to go on here. (And don't get me started on how messier it gets with puberty.) But if you think the characters are, well, out of whack occasionally, maybe always, I'll be sure to work on their 'maturation'. It will not always be pretty. **

**Heads up, more characters, some (many) I have made up will now make appearances. I know precious little about MLP aside from binging via Youtube on the cartoon series. Edited the previous two chapters and they and future ones will probably go through a continual process of editing. So if you notice small changes in the story, don't worry. You're not going crazy. However, I can't speak for any other hallucinations you may be experiencing. **

The Serendipity of Zemblanity: Chapter Three

Big-leafed mahogany, rich rosewood and smooth sapele decorated the lavish inner sanctum of the Duke de Cygnet. Books, art and finely carved shapes in the wood gave the room its title of study but it was the pervasive quiet akin to a church that made it a sanctuary; a sanctuary from a long hard day and the uncertain tomorrow. More than one de Cygnet had retreated there for quiet and comfort in the household's history. Fluttershy huddled there, sniffing and crying and slathering snot on one of the heirloom chairs. Saxon made a note to ask one of the maids to clean it once he took care of his charge.

"Come now young miss. You've been holing yourself up here for days. Your family is much distressed over your newfound fancy imitating a leaky faucet. What's this about now?" Saxon's white-gloved hands parted Fluttershy's long pink hair to reveal the sorrow beneath it; swollen red eyes constantly filling with tears, a raw nose from all the tissues littered around her with more in the trash bin, and a positively miserable frown. Saxon gave her a look of sympathy. The old butler handed her a handkerchief and it promptly got saturated with tears and mucus. He took it back delicately.

"Oh, Saxon! She's gone! My friend is gone!" Ah, that girl. What was her name? Rainbow Dash? Yes, that sounded about right. Saxon patted her soothingly on the back. "There, there. I'm sure she'll be back at school. It's probably just a cold."

"No. She's been gone for two weeks. Two weeks! She probably got tired of my presence and left school because of me. Oh Saxon!" Fluttershy was whipping herself up in an emotional frenzy. "Or, maybe she _is_ sick! She was sick all this time and I never visited her! I must leave for the Low End immediately!"

Saxon withdrew his hand as if burned. "The Low End?"

"Yes, early in the year I heard many other students tease her about being from the Low End. But I've never heard of it. Saxon, can you show me on a map where it is?"

"Absolutely not."

"Saxon?"

He needed to stall for time. "Ahem, Miss Fluttershy, you need to take care of your appearance first. Remember, you are a lady of the de Cygnet household."

"Yes. You're right Saxon, I'll go brush up and then depart." Not if Saxon had anything to say about it. But think of the odds—a Low Ender. Saxon's jaw tightened. Should he tell his master? Few friendships lasted at this age, true, and this was a personal matter but Fluttershy was too trusting and the de Cygnet name gathered many sycophants and flatterers. Friends were not always friends. The old butler paced a minute, and then resolved to act thus.

"Miss Fluttershy, a word?" She was brushing her long pink hair, adding that butterfly clip she adored and wore a new white and yellow summer dress. Saxon had not seen her this happy in two weeks. The thought was a sour lemon in his mouth.

"I believe you put too much faith in your friend."

"Pardon?"

"Your friend, this Rainbow Dash from the Low End, may not be a friend. Not as you see it."

"Saxon," The dawning look of pain Fluttershy bore hurt the old man's heart. "What are you saying?"

"Cloudsdale, it has varying culture in varying parts of the city. You understand that a person of your lineage acts different than a merchant's son. Similarly, a Low Ender sees things differently than the rest of Cloudsdale. I think it prudent to observe this Rainbow Dash more before trusting her. Trust should never be given; it is earned."

Fluttershy could not believe what Saxon, kind, sweet, old Saxon, was telling her. Her was telling her to be cynical regarding Low Enders, regarding Dash, her one friend. Fluttershy shook her head.

"No, you're wrong about Dash. She's, she's a really good friend. She invited me to sit with her. We talk about the Wonderbolts. We—" There was precious little else they did together. The possible veracity of what Saxon spoke made the young Pegasus feel sick.

"No."

"I'm so sorry, young miss." Muffling another cry she ran to her room, slamming the door Fluttershy style. Saxon sighed. His heart felt heavy and cold. Young Fluttershy tugged at his most tender of heartstrings. He returned to the study of the Duke. A tall, slim figure lounged in one of the chairs, smoking a cigar.

"Master Rikolf." The Duke of Whitetail Wood, Rikolf de Cygnet, was a man of fine taste and a fine mind. Slim yet lean with muscle, he was a man entering his forties. A trim mustache framed his upper lip, matched in shade by his slicked and scented hair. It was a fiery, bright red whereas his eyes burned blue. Whether they radiated warmth or cold depended on his audience. Fluttershy had yet to see her uncle as anything but an affectionate uncle. Saxon knew him better. The representative of the Northern Winds was ruled more by temper than by reason and retained his position in Court through malicious bullying of weaker houses and bluffing about everything from its wealth to the number of dogs it owned to who really fathered its most recent heir. Whitefires had the wisdom of sages and some deep-rooted wickedness in their hearts to rival revenge-bound wraiths.

Heads of house who were fools or easily manipulated seldom remained as Head of a prominent name very long. You were a pawn or a player. Few men or women played the game as well as this russet-haired man. Rikolf de Cygnet had been the head of the House of de Cygnet for a long, long time.

Poor lighting in the room was a trick he often used in luring in potential allies, or enemies. In the dark, Rikolf had exceptional vision; he saw what others preferred to keep hidden. The tactic did not work on Saxon though. The butler switched on a lamp. "Doing that has ramifications for your vision, sir." Only one glass of scotch was sitting on the table. No guests, then. The Duke usually lounged in the dark when he wished to brood.

"You wander through the dark without even a torch and your eyes are as sharp as mine, hypocrite. Do not tell me that. Tell me what ails my niece."

"She's experiencing childhood, sir. What you should really be worrying about is puberty." Saxon would not lie to his master. If he demanded outright, Saxon would tell him about the Low Ender. But if he didn't, well, no harm. Fluttershy could when her own heart hurt a little less.

Rikolf grunted. "She has always been rather tenderhearted. My sister thinks me crazy for choosing her over the other siblings. I stand by my choice. Even if it means we must harden my sweet niece's heart some." From the corner of his eye Saxon saw the traditional law books of the Whitetail Woods were on his desk before the Duke.

"Is there a dispute you need me to solve, sir?"

"Relax your fangs, my friend. It is a simple matter of two stubborn farmers over a well. I will leave next week to sort out the issue. Perhaps Fluttershy shall join me? It would be good for her to get out of Cloudsdale more often. It's a wide world out there. She had much to learn."

"Perhaps when she can fly better, sir."

Rikolf sighed and ran a hand through his oiled hair, messing up his organized red locks. He couldn't argue with Saxon on that account. Fluttershy was a dreadful flyer. Her father often got into heated arguments with Fluttershy over her poor flying performance. Well, argument implied that two people debated heatedly with one another; his brother-in-law was the only one doing any tongue-lashing. Fluttershy said nothing, only taking the criticisms and trying to placate her father.

"It is not unusual, sir, for Pegasus not to properly learn how to fly until their tenth, ninth, name day." Rikolf knew this was Saxon's attempt to mollify him, but he also knew that Fluttershy, above all else, needed to become a competent flyer. This was no simple matter of Pegasus and noble pride; much more was at stake on Fluttershy's ability. The man exhaled a cloudy breath.

"We sent her to a flying school. I suppose we let them do their job before jumping to conclusions. Are you sure she's alright?" Fluttershy wasn't the only tenderhearted soul in the de Cygnet household.

"She could do well with a hug, sir." Rikolf finished his cigar, snuffed it out and headed for the door.

"Dinner for two then. In her room. Please tell Mrs. Huckleberry to add some crème brûlée for dessert. It's Fluttershy's favorite."

Saxon bowed and did as his master bid. He always did.

Fluttershy perked up as another bright color caught her eye. Not Rainbow Dash. She slumped back against the school gate. Fluttershy was always an early riser—she loved seeing the sunrise from the top of de Cygnet manor—but today she rose earlier than usual. Today she would look for her friend and if her friend did not show…that is where Fluttershy's courage stopped. Well, she'd do something.

"Hey Fluttershy."

"Hello Rainbow Dash." Now where was she? Ah yes, she'd do something—wait a minute.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy rain after her friend and tackled her. Rainbow felt like a small kitten had pounced on her. Cute. (Though she would never say so out loud. Ever.) "Where were you? You've been absent from school? Were you sick? Hurt? Injured again?"

Dash shrugged off her concern. "Fine. Look, I just had some issues back home to work out." Haj Temple. Rainbow Dash would rather that be kept secret.

"Fine? Fine! You're most definitely not fine. You've been gone almost two weeks!"

"What!?" Dash did not, could not believe that. Sure she didn't check the calendar when she left the temple and at the temple she had no concept of time but _two weeks?_ Fluttershy showed her the dates on her past homework as proof.

This was bad. Did she miss the flying? Ugh, and language skills, the back up of work would kill her. She almost missed Brother Rockcliff. He could learn a thing or two from Mrs. Dökkálfar. Rainbow Dash began to pace and mildly freak out.

"What do I do? What do I do? There's no way I can make up all that miss work! My stupid language skills teacher will flunk me. What's worse is I won't be able show Heavyweights that I'm the best flyer he's going to see in a hundred years! Argh, stupid H—"Dash caught herself just in time. "H-Hellfire. Of all the rotten luck. Look, I gotta go and talk to some teachers now. Thanks for the warning Fluttershy."

"No problem. What are friends for." And here Fluttershy had been freaking out for nothing.

Dash laughed. "Friends? We're not friends." Fluttershy held a hand to her face as if Dash just slapped her. "I just sorta know you."

"But, but I…" Fluttershy had difficulty swallowing. She sniffed. Rainbow Dash froze at the sound. She hated, straight up hated, the sound of crying. She always felt useless when someone cried. Dash did not do the whole apology or comfort thing well. The rainbow-haired kid shifted uneasily from foot to foot. She put on a scowl.

"Look, we never were friends," The older girl's cries gained another degree of sorrow. Dash swallowed and spoke quicker and quicker. She wanted out of this conversation. "Just 'cause you sit next to someone and talk doesn't mean you're close. Friendship means blood. Means family. You don't gain either from a handshake. It takes time and effort and sometimes heartache." One down, two to go. "A friend knows secrets and don't spill 'em but they will spill blood, theirs and others for you. Friends are above all loyal. And loyalty is never given; it's earned. And neither of us have earned it." Rainbow Dash swallowed as if her very words were a bitter substance. "See ya, Fluttershy."

The rest of the school day Fluttershy sat in a bathroom stall and cried.

Duke Rikolf de Cygnet found himself, for the second time in two days, in front of his niece's door, pleading with her to let him in. His sister should be doing this; she was good at talking female things. Presently, she was in the Griffin Kingdoms cultivating diplomatic ties. Rikolf sighed. He could talk a king out of war but not his own family to open the door. What a diplomatic. Discretely taking a pin from inside his waistcoat, the Duke picked the lock. A man should have many talents outside of diplomacy least it fail. The door opened to a dark room.

"Hey there little butterfly," His nickname for his niece started as a rhyming scheme and turned into a mark of affection. Fluttershy curled tighter into a ball, still crying. That's all she was capable of lately. Long, thin fingers brushed her pink hair. She got the color from his side of the family. All de Cygnet's had some shade of red, which many considered odd as their family crest was of a white swan. "Little butterfly," he entreated, "won't you tell me what's wrong? I can't fix it if I don't know." There was another minute of crying before Fluttershy looked up, briefly.

"Sh-She _hates_ me!" Her face immediately buried itself back into the cushions.

"Who?" He had a guess.

"R-Rainbow Dash." This kid better count her lucky stars she was not born male. Rikolf rubbed Fluttershy's back in an attempt to calm her.

"There, there. Are you sure? Hate is a strong word one should never use given the chance." Fluttershy said something but it was muffled underneath all the layers of blankets and cushions. Duke Rikolf teased his niece out. Her nose needed a tissue. "Blow. Now, what did she say?"

Even blowing her nose Fluttershy was quiet. She hiccupped but did as her uncle asked. "That we're not friends. Never were friends. And, and that she hates me!" Fluttershy wailed.

The Duke was patient.

"Did she say that? That she hated you?"

"No…but she said all our time together wasn't, wasn't worth anything. She said, Rainbow Dash said that friends mean blood and family and about spilling blood." The little girl flinched at that thought. "Said friendship meant loyalty and you never give loyalty. Had to be earned. And then, and then she said that neither of us had earned it yet! I think, I thought that she was my friend, but she wasn't! Saxon was right!" Fluttershy crumpled into another round of sobbing.

The Duke looked thoughtful. He waited until she had calmed down enough.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, listen to me." She was. "Rainbow Dash, that's her name, yes? I believe that this little Pegasus will be your most important, truest friend you will have for many, many years. No one will be more faithful a friend than she." Contentious and Fluttershy were akin to oil and water but at the moment contentious aptly described the look on his young relative's face. He smiled and smoothed out the abrasive wrinkles. "Listen to me Fluttershy, listen to me well. I believe your," His tongue rolled around shortly for judicious term, "acquaintance, spoke well. Harshly, undiplomatically, and, well, you get the point, but she speaks true. Friends, and friendship, are not so easily gained. People will often say they are your friends and during all the good times, times when you are strong and powerful, they will be by your side. Lose that strength and power and they scatter faster than confetti on an autumn day. Those are not friends, yet that's how they describe themselves to you. Easy to gain and easy to lose.

"But here, with this young filly, she said she was not your friend. Few people have the guts to say that to a de Cygnet." Pink hair shielded her eyes. She did not want to tell her uncle that she hid her last name from Dash. He was so proud of being a de Cygnet. Fluttershy found it…disabling at times. The duke talked on. "I truly think Fluttershy that a friendship with this young Rainbow Dash will be worth the effort." Funny, Dash used that word, too. "It will be hard little butterfly, that I can't deny. And it is possible that this friendship will fail. "That term scared Fluttershy. "All the same, the rewards here justify the risks. The gamble is yours. Take it or leave it, I will be here." Rikolf kissed her temple and left her to her thoughts.

He stopped for a moment at the door. "You may want to give her some credit Fluttershy for all her crudity. From what I hear, this girl said "neither of us" were worthy of being called a friend. She did not single you out. The way Rainbow Dash sees it, she must do better as well to be called your friend." He was reaching here, probably, yet the Duke would not deny that he wanted his niece to have a friend. A true friend—you were lucky if you ever got even one in your entire lifetime.

At some point in time Saxon came in with tea and a small dinner but she didn't notice until it had long grown cold. She sipped the tea slowly and without really tasting it. She had other matters to think about. She fell asleep still considering that gamble.

There was a coin on her bedside table.

"Heads," she called.

_ Tweet_!

"Ladies, let's move! I want to see some hustle!" It wasn't often but every now and then the academy had a week of flying once you reached your second year. Every student from all the classes gathered outside and from the first bell to the last their wings flapped for that anti-gravity feel. Fluttershy hovered a meter off the ground.

"De Cygnet!" Heavyweights boomed. Fluttershy instinctively retreated to the ground and then shrunk further in on herself when the beefy teacher loomed over her. "What is with that pathetic excuse some would dare call flying? Huh? Speak up young lady!" Fluttershy said nothing.

"Disgraceful," HE ticked off something on his clipboard. He gestured with his thumb. "Over to the sidelines. I can't have you distracting your betters. Do wing stretches and 100 push-ups before I come back."

One hundred? She couldn't do one! Perhaps not something she should tell her gym couch.

Glumly, Fluttershy drifted over to the other weak flyers. She had already been reprimanded for cutting class Friday. Another infraction and the school would notify her parents. Tying her hair tighter back in one of her butterfly clips, Fluttershy squatted down to begin.

_ O-One. Twooo…_ She couldn't get up after the tenth one. Her arms were stiff as jelly. From across the field Heavyweights glared at her. She put her arms under her and tried again.

A blur of blue and color whizzed by. Rainbow Dash. She was made for the sky. Race after race she led the pack. Race after race, there were few records she couldn't break. Billy gave her a run for first as the day dragged on; what she had in speed, she lacked in endurance. At the end of the field the coach yelled time and Dash descended in an abrupt dive. Fluttershy lost count of how many runs she made after thirty-six. It wasn't even lunch yet and Dash looked like she took a dunk in the school pool. She was made for the outside. When flying week was announced Rainbow Dash had whooped the loudest.

Rainbow Dash had skin that loved the sun. Where Fluttershy was pasty, not to mention scrawny, Rainbow Dash was sturdy with a healthy sun-kissed glow. Everyone in the de Cygnet family was of reasonable, tall height, a shade of red hair and despite some voracious appetites thin waists. Fluttershy wondered how and from whom Rainbow Dash got her multi-colored mane. Short and spiked it defied gravity Pegasus style. Then her eyes were as quick as her reflexes. Fluttershy recalled how Dash saved a beaker with a flick of the foot and nimble hands. She had only seen such action in those Ibexian subtitled kung fu movies. Rainbow Dash hadn't even been looking when she caught it, her attention on measuring another soon-to-be explosive. Her eyes always lit up when she came to chemistry. Without a doubt, it was probably her favorite non flight-related class. For such a reckless tomboy, Fluttershy smiled on the inside at the stereotypically feminine color of Rainbow Dash's eyes: neon-bright magenta.

Frowning, Fluttershy looked down at the ground. What was she doing thinking about stupid Rainbow Dash.

Stupid, pretty Rainbow Dash.

…Pretentious. She meant pretentious, honestly.

Rainbow Dash was challenging yet another one of her older classmates to a race around the far end of the school to the alarm of the nurse. He ordered her to rest for fear of heatstroke. Rainbow Dash scoffed at his worries. Like she couldn't handle a little heat. Finding Dash to be incorrigible, the nurse stared down her would be opponent. "If you know what's good for you" read his bespectacled eyes. The classmates gulped and nodded.

"All right you ladies, lineup! You too benchwarmers!" One of the assistant coaches hollered for the entire class to come hither, even yelling in the direction of Fluttershy's group on the sidelines. Dutifully, all the students gathered round. The jitters and showing-off had been mostly worn down by now through exhaustion. Mostly. Rainbow Dash and Billy always had enough energy to snap at one another, taunt and at times act upon their ego-driven emotions. A buffer of five classmates separated the two at the moment, a lucky relief. Heavyweights extended a hand to the sky.

"Consider yourselves fortunate souls, cadets. The sky is clear and the wind fair. We will now commence cloud diving." Gasps, hollers, a whoop from Rainbow Dash, moans, laments and a panicked denial of "Never! You can't make me!" resulted. Cloud diving. They've never done something so risky before. To cloud dive you have to fly over open ground. No more Cloudsdale wards to cushion a fall. This was the real deal.

Fluttershy felt an encroaching wave of fear-induced sickness. This was so sudden. Granted many Pegasus their age had tried all sorts of tricks by now. Pegasi were, with few exceptions, natural born flyers that played in the sky more than they did on earth. Some slept airborne, some ate, watched movies, read books, they did all sorts of activities while high in the sky. But this was different. This time they flew with the intention of risk. Cloud diving meant pushing limits; how close to the ground one could get before needing to swoop upwards lest you crash and damage your wings. There had been stories of reckless divers breaking limbs—necks—while performing this stunt.

Fluttershy's eyes flicked briefly over to Rainbow Dash's person. That fear-inspired nausea grew.

All too soon they were on the edge of Cloudsdale, hovering on a high altitude cumulonimbus. Fluttershy peeked over the edge. Just a straight drop to sudden death. No pressure.

Heavyweights spewed a few directions and even fewer safety guidelines, the most notable one, "Avoid the ground", does little to promote confidence. Rainbow Dash steps up to the line drawn in the cloud and pulls down a pair of standard academy goggles. She crouched like a track and field star whose body hummed in anticipation of the starting gun.

"And g—" His voice had barely touched the 'g' sound before Dash darted quick as a bullet. Most flyers flapped their way down, slowing their descent with unfurled wings now and then, and some even hovered uncertain and scared before gliding down. Rainbow Dash Raft was needle straight perfection. Her translucent blue wings hugged her body like a jealous lover. Rainbow spikes peeled back and waved in a frenzied tangle. Fluttershy imagined her eyes: Narrowed and focused and bright with euphoric free fall freedom. Students and teachers crowded at the cloud edges, all eyes on Dash as she pitched closer to the hard earth. The wind, too, held its breath as Dash neared the point of no return. Young flyers didn't have the developed wing strength to pull off such stunts.

"Isn't she going to pull up?" The high, nasally voice indicated a young person, one of their classmates. No one answer the question. Heavyweights snapped one pair of fingers and one of the assistants' wings stood to attention, waiting for the signal to leap after her.

Rainbow Dash still did not pull up.

Heavyweights pointed towards his daredevil charge and the assistant leapt into action. He dove even faster than Dash did, but he would need all possible speed to catch Rainbow.

Fluttershy gulped. Would Rainbow Dash be okay?

The audience leaned further over the edge of the cloud, some teachers even hovering in open air for a better view. She would hit the ground in less than twenty seconds.

Fifteen.

Heavyweights cursed, as if his subordinate could hear him. "Fly faster, damn you Xylo!"

Twelve.

Elev—

Small of a speck she was by now everyone sucked in a quick breath as a thin strand of pale Prussian blue spread out. Unless you knew where to look and used the high-tech goggles of the academy—which had a nifty application for zooming in and out of focus for long distances—you'd have missed that spectacle. And what a spectacle it was. It was not a tight U-turn, Dash being too small and her wings too underdeveloped to combat the forces of air and gravity and physics, as she wanted. Xylo's face was a mild mask of disbelief when Dash's body crouched like a tightly wound spring and suddenly changed course. From diving down to jetting up, the little tyke nearly took off his nose. Over the cheering classmates, and sighs of relief from Heavyweights, Rainbow Dash bellowed out a gun-ho cry drunk from anti-gravity and defying death. Her landing was deplorable if not down right a near crash. By the end of that stunt her wings had begun to crimp and cringe at the physical tasks Rainbow Dash demanded of them. Her wings burned for some rest. Above her sprawled form, Heavyweights did not look happy.

"I will not condone that Raft. Daredevilry is a surefire stunt to being grounded permanently." He got no reply as Dash heaved for oxygen in the thinner air. Though Pegasi's lungs evolved to accommodate such high altitudes, children still in the midst of maturing had occasional difficulties breathing. Playing hot-potato with the Grim Reaper aggravated any one's set of lungs to near hyperventilation. Heavyweights scribbled something of his clipboard.

"8:26 at 35K." Eight minutes twenty-six seconds. One of the teachers whistled. Another mumbled something about a speed demon. Some classmates huffed and muttered jealousies. She was the fasted yet, and chances were it would stay that way through the end of the lesson. Toucan, pulling the girl up to unsteady feet, clapped Dash's sweaty back and led her away from the cloud edge. She reclined next to Barberry who kindly poured her a cup of rain, squeezed fresh from a cloud. It helped having a friend of a friend well versed in weather skills.

The next flyer Derpy Hooves, a pale kid with hay-colored hair and clumsiness to spare, stepped up to the edge. The whistle tweeted and she spiraled down, head over wings and feet first. Neither of her wings flapped properly and Xylo—on stand-by lest any classmates cared to be as crazy as Raft—dove calmly after her. This event repeated itself as Derpy continued to trip and corkscrew dive with no control. Derpy was told to sit off to the side to receive special instructions after the lesson. Shame-faced Derpy sat and picked at the fluffy cloud.

Dash snorted around a mouthful of water. _She doesn't deserve to be in a flying academy._ When Toucan started up his compliments again, Dash quickly forgot about the poor flyer.

Fluttershy envied Rainbow Dash's lackadaisical ease regarding flying. Napping at a time like this. Fluttershy didn't have that kind of audacity. She was a terrible flyer. She had even told Dash that over one of their lunch talks, in between Dash's worship of the Wonderbolts of course. Long pink hair fell across her face. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to fly.

Bored yet commanding, Heavyweights called out her name. It was now her turn to stand and the edge and dive. Her feet shook badly. Peering below set a new series of knots in her stomach to twisting. Fear is like a poison, Saxon had told her long ago. She felt its icy affect in her veins and coiling around every fiber of her being.

She really wanted to go home.

Heavyweights noticed not, or perhaps ignored, Fluttershy's distress. He clicked his stopwatch into action. "Ready, aaannndd g—hold it! Hang on, Fluttershy. Xylo, watch the students for a sec. The assistant principal is flagging me down." Gold-red wings spanned wide as the older man flew off. The young de Cygnet sighed full of respite.

Close call.

She quickly backpedaled from the edge, more than glad her day of execution had been postponed. _Thank Celestia._

It had been a long day and teachers and students alike reclined on the cumulonimbus, some testing weather skills and some getting zapped by poorly conducted lightning. Fluttershy was glad that no one seemed to mind her.

"Hey look! It's Flutter-can't-fly. What are you doing at a flying academy, de Cygnet?" It was Astro Fletcher, one of Billy's friends. His father was Speaker of the House. Not from a family as old and rich as hers but it was a family well known to the public and well respected.

She had less fortitude than usual and timidly turned her back on him. Of all the days. "Please go away," she asked, taking a step back to avoid them.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak dork. You need to try again." He leered. His friends behind him, Billy and core two lackeys included, laughed at the mean-spirited joke. Fluttershy sunk into herself, hoping that is she ignored them and closed her eyes they would leave her alone. Instead, it encouraged them.

One rumpled her hair mocking its color and her preference for yellow. How that color suited her considering she was always so scared. There were other taunts and teases that left Fluttershy close to tears. Classmates had a way of picking at the most tender of wounds in others, and Billy's gang found it most enjoyable to pick at Fluttershy's sensitive soul.

Fluttershy asked them to stop. Astro laughed the loudest.

"Maybe if you could actually wing your way in the open air, Flutter-can't-fly, you'd be worth something in this academy. Why don't you go live on the ground with all your other flightless friends? As if you had any." It was a shove without any violent intentions behind; it was done to intimidate, not physically injure. However, Fluttershy, weak in balance and confidence took one step back too many from his sign of aggression.

Her back was already tilting backwards and arms akimbo for balance. The bullies were slack-jawed and scared at seeing the coming consequences of their antics. None of them outstretched a hand to help her. No one was looking and for whatever ill-fortuned reason, the only sound she made was a deathly-afraid squeak. Far behind her group of tormentors, a head of multicolored spikes swiveled in her direction.

Their eyes met for a lifetime of a second, blue and magenta. Fluttershy recognized Dash's look of astonishment. Yet, there was, if Fluttershy read Dash correctly, also a look of profound fear. But why? Dash didn't fear anything.

With that last thought, gravity pulled and Fluttershy gyrated down, down, down.

**Shout out to those who read this story (don't worry, you remain anonymous. Unless you're in America. Then we know ****_everything_**** you do on the internet. ****_Everything._****): You're awesome. **


End file.
